This research is designed to study how mental health policy is made and implemented. Are the factors that affect change different in public policy-making than they are in service delivery or other "practice areas"? The major objective of the project is to develop models or paradigms for analyzing social problem-solving within the public policy arena. We are particularly interested in the extent to which the utilization of scientific knowledge influences public policy-making practices and procedures. Mental health policy-making is being concentrated upon federal level and in eighteen different states. We are also examining other major stakeholders in the policy-making system, including county executives, local officials, representatives from advocacy groups, and mental health as well as health planners. Three particular policy areas are being concentrated upon: financing in mental health services, integration of the metal health system with other human service delivery systems, and mental health services for victims. The area of mental health policy for victims is a "new" issue area for mental health. The criminal justice system has been concerned with services for victims, and the mental health system is just getting into it. The data collected for this project include qualitative and quantitative information. We are monitoring change in policy-making and collecting interview data oriented towards formulating models of problem-solving.